Love's meaning
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: Annabeth thinks about her relationship with Percy and is starting to have doubts. how will Percy react?  please review in the end please!


**Ok.. this is my second story... my first one was a little bit ... messy. hey not my fault i'm still getting used to things here ya know. soo anyway pls review in the end... i dont own anything!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

I strolling around camp trying to relax and ease my mind. when i got to the lake, my thoughts were drifted off to a certain boy with black hair and sea green eyes. while I was sitting there enjoying the breeze, a piece of paper suddenly landed to my lap. when I looked at it, I saw the title: _Love's Meaning. _"must be one of the works of the Aphrodite cabin." i said to myself. "well, might as well open it."

**Love's meaning**

_**Love is a mutual feeling,**_

_**Between two people who care for each other dearly.**_

_**It is the most amazing feeling anyone has ever had, **yeah you could say that._

_**But not all good things have to last. ** true that._

_**At times, love can hurt you.**_

_**At other times, may anger you. **_

_**And maybe even depress you.**_

_**But as they say, when you get hurt, you experienced love. **wow, those Aphrodite kids outdid themselves with this poem._

_**Love is a wonderful thing.**_

_**It bring happiness and joy to your tears **yeah..._

_**It can comfort you at your sad times,**_

_**And most of all, it brings you happiness all your life. **all my life? i wish._

when i finished reading the poem, i started to wonder about the last line. _it brings happiness and joy all your life. _"were demigods. we don't have all our life. its either one of us dies, or our relationship dosen't work out or both of us dies." i said to myself. just then somebody hugged me from behind. "hey wisegirl. i heard you talking to yourself and decided to check on you. why are you here anyway?" Percy said. "oh nothing, i was strolling around camp and decided to take a break here at the lake. while i was enjoying the breeze, this piece paper fell on my lap. it contains a poem." i said. looking to the lake trying to hide some sadness in my eyes. "hmm let me see." Percy said. i handed him the note and watched him read it. and then realized that dyslexia. "ugh! i cant read this! can you read it for me?" Percy groaned-asked. i laughed and rolled my eyes while taking the paper from him and starting to read. after i'm done i looked at Percy, his face serious like deep in thought. _say something _i thought. "is this why your sad wisegirl?" Percy said. eyes filled with concern. "its not like that, i knew this may happen, i know this is coming. but i just cant help but think about it. and i just don't want my heart to break all over again. and especially loosing you. i-" i realized that i was rambling and looked at Percy. He was trying not to laugh. "what?" i asked. Percy wrapped his arms around me and said "Annabeth, stop worrying okay?, we will make this relationship work." Percy said "but Percy, demigod relationships don't last that long. either one or both of us dies, or the relationship just dosen't work out." i said. "it will work Annabeth. dont worry, i will take care of you. i will protect you with all that i've got. i would just want to be trap in a place with all the monsters with no weapons than to break your heart. Annabeth i love you. so please stop worrying and just believe that this will work." Percy said. catching his breath. but there are determination in his eyes. "i... just can't help but worry... i'm ADHD you know." i said. "this will work Annabeth. i swear to the river Styx it will work." Percy said as the thunder rumbles. "okay fine..." i said a whole lot better. Percy smiled and kissed me so sweetly, it made me weak. when we broke away, he whispered in my ear. "don't worry wisegirl, nothing and i mean nothing can separate us. remember that." and then he kissed me again but this time shorter than the last one. when we broke apart i smiled at him "thanks Percy. and i love you too." i said. Percy smiled and stood up " well, its almost time for dinner, wanna go now?" Percy asked. "okay... race ya there!" i said dashing off. "hey! no fair!" i heard Percy shout while following me. then suddenly Percy tripped on his own feet and landed face first to the ground. "ughh! this always happens to me!" Percy groaned. i laughed and rolled my eyes while walking to him. "seaweed brain." i said helping him up.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo? how was it? please do review! :)<strong>


End file.
